the_midnight_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
Ministry of State
The Ministry of State is the political face of the Midnight Order. One of five Ministries, State is divided into two distinct departments: The Department of Internal Affairs and the Department of Foreign Affairs. Both branches represent the best interests of the hierarchy between its people and between its allies. The Ministry of State's job could be defined as ensuring that, at the end of the day, the people are living safe, comfortable and functional lives. This ministry is one of the largest in the Midnight Order as its tasks are, by far, the broadest, requiring collaboration with all other ministries, maintaining relations with other organizations, and an established intimate connection with the citizens of the Midnight Order. Currently, Misa'soma is head of the Ministry of State. State Departments Department of Internal Affairs The representatives of the people and their interests. Members of this Department work up close with the citizens the Midnight Order to make sure that their needs are being met. They communicate the interests of the people to the other ministries to help bolster the lifestyles of the people. Their success or failure in delivering results comes at the high cost of the faith and well-being of the people of the Midnight Order, the foundation of the Midnight Order. Department of Foreign Affairs In the deep recesses of the Expansion Regions, Acheron is outside of the reach of the most of the known galaxy and thus, interaction with other powers and governments is currently severely limited. The Department of Foreign Affairs represents the Midnight Order to its allies, potential allies, and rival powers using ambassadors, negotiators and advisers. They act to make sure that the Midnight Order is constantly in a strong position with high regard among both its allies and its enemies. State Embassy The State Ministry controls an embassy as a public base of operations on the surface of Acheron. The base on Acheron is a large enclave from which the Chancellor and diplomats would operate. It is well-decorated and its size allows for the hosting of allies and friends in comfortable quarters. State Ranks Many work in the Ministry of State to ensure good relations in and out of the Midnight Order. Internal Affairs Ranks # Chancellor - The Minister of State holding authority over this department. # Director - The Governor of Acheron and head of the department, issuing orders for the interests of the people. # Governor - The various men and women that lead and represent the planets under official Midnight Order control. # Adviser - Those who offer advice to authoritative figures, also functioning outside the Ministry under the Praetor. # Aide - The low workers that perform a string of meager tasks, including information recovery about Order citizens. Foreign Affairs Ranks # Chancellor - The Minister of State holding authority over this department. # Director - The chief ambassador and representative who manages alliances and the Order's image in the Galaxy. # Ambassador - Those who work directly with alliance representatives to foster strong and lasting relationships. # Representative - Workers who are deployed to negotiate with hostile or unrelated factions in trying situations. Category:Organization Category:Midnight Order